Not So Funny Is It?
by Jacestreehouse
Summary: My first fanfic, so if you have any writing tips, or helpful sugestions I would love to hear them! The gang decides to go to one of Magnus' parties, when the glittery warlock switches drinks with a certain golden shadow hunter... A little Clace, Sizzy, and Malec. Read and Review pretty please!


Jace P.o.V

I leaned up against the counter, watching the swirling bodies on the dance floor. Loud laughter and booming music filled my ears. Magnus' parties were always loud. I don't even know how Alec managed to convince me to come or what the party was for. Magnus always found excuses for throwing parties.

At least Clary was here. I looked over at her; she was chatting away with Izzy about whatever girls talk about. Clary was easily the most beautiful thing in the room, with her stunningly green eyes; beautiful, freckled skin. When Isabelle and Clary walked in announcing they were ready, I had a sense of déjà vu of when we first went to one of Magnus' parties. Except this time I, could draw her in and kiss her senseless. She also wore her hair down this time, just begging for me to run my hands through it.

Clary noticed me staring when Izzy left, and blushed.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Clary began rubbing at her face, embarrassed.

I half smirked, half smiled and lightly grabbed her hands. I leaned down and gave her a long, drawn out kiss.

"You are beautiful, you know that," I whispered to her, my lips grazing her ear. She flushed bright red. I love having that effect on her.

She stood up on her toes and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to use the restroom, be back in a minute." She smiled at me and walked away. Her hips swayed as she walked and I watched her red hair until she melted into the crowd.

Magnus took her spot, not one minute later.

"Magnus," I greeted in exasperation, "can I help you with something?"

Magnus raised his hands in defense, "Alright, alright no need to get your knickers in a twist." I rolled my eyes in response. He set his almost identical drink next to mine.

"Where's Alec?" I assumed they would be next to each other constantly.

"I was about to ask you the same question, him being your _parabatai_ and all," Magnus replied, easily scanning the crowd for his lost boyfriend. I spotted Alec over in a corner, trying to fend off a vampire who was practically harassing him in his poor attempts at flirting. I smirked and pointed him out to Magnus,

"I believe your missing boyfriend is over there." Magnus grabbed the drink that was apparently his and strode off into the crowd to rescue his boyfriend. I leaned back against the counter again and took a long sip of my drink.

It tasted _so_ good.

And I immediately began trying to spit it out. I coughed and dropped my cup; obviously Magnus mixed up our drinks, considering they were both in plastic cups and were a brownish manly color. Faerie drink, and a very strong one too.

My attempts to spit it out were futile. I only had time to think _By the Angel _ before I felt my body begin to shrink.

Clary P.o.V

I was washing my hands in the bathroom when I heard barking. Barking? I hurriedly dried my hands and walked out of the bathroom to see what was going on. I was pretty sure Magnus didn't invite any werewolves because of the stupid vampire/werewolf feud. I was only a few paces away from the bathroom when a giant ball of golden fluff bombarded me.

"Oof," I let out a breath as it knocked me to the floor, with its paws on my chest. It let out a joyous bark and licked my face.

"

What… come on you… are crushing… me…" I managed to get out. He let out another yip and scrambled off me. I stumbled to my feet up from the floor and scrutinized what had knocked me down. It was a huge golden retriever with golden shaggy fur, a cute wet nose, and golden eyes? I shrugged. After dealing with the Shadow World for a while, a golden retriever with golden eyes wasn't that questionable. He was looking at me expectantly, so I reached down to scratch his ears and asked, "Hey, Bud, where'd you come from?"

He barked happily and its tail wagged back and forth, occasionally hitting me in the leg.

I glanced down at the dog wondering if I should look for his owner. I decided against it, thinking that his owner would probably find him before the night ended.

Though as soon as I started walking away, he started following behind me. I kept walking and occasionally looked back to see if he was following, and without fail, he was.

When I got back to the counter where Jace and I were standing a few minutes ago, I only saw his cup spilled on the floor. The dog trotted up to his cup and barked angrily at it, if dogs can bark angrily. I cast the dog a curious glance.

"Where did Jace go, huh, Boy?" I asked it, not really expecting a response, but when I said Jace's name his head snapped up. Weird.

I shrugged, "Jace probably went to go talk with Alec or something … oh heck no." I stared at the dog in horror as all the pieces came together. I looked at the spilled drink and realized what it was. "By the Angel," I whispered, "Jace? Did you drink a faerie drink… and turn into a dog?" The dog, now known as Jace, whimpered and nuzzled my leg. I stared at Jace for a moment, and then began giggling uncontrollably. I was laughing at the absurdity of it- Jace of all people. First it was Simon now it was Jace. When I was laughing, Jace pouted at me.

When I had calmed down enough to talk I told Jace, "We should probably get you back to the Institute." Jace trotted after me when I went to go look for Isabelle. I figured she would be on the dance floor so I elbowed my way onto the dance floor, earning me a few dirty glares, which I promptly ignored.

I found Izzy and Simon dancing, Simon looking very uncomfortable with his hands on Izzy's hips, trying to mimic her moves and failing terribly, whereas Izzy moved and looked completely in her element.

"Iz, Simon," I called to them, and motioned for us to get off the dance floor. They both nodded and followed me to a secluded corner with questioning glances.

"What is that?" Iz asked bluntly nodding to Jace.

Simon rolled his eyes and answered before I could respond, "It is obviously a dog, Iz."

It was Izzy's turn to roll her eyes, "Yes, but, what is it doing here? Obviously the vampires didn't bring it, and last time I checked, Magnus had a cat, not a dog."

"Well-," Simon started to respond but I cut him off, "Guys, this isn't just a dog; it's Jace."

Izzy looked at me like I must be joking while Simon started snickering, "So you're telling me that Jace drank a faerie drink, and turned into a dog?" I nodded.

Izzy started smiling a little, when Alec decided to walk over, "Hey guys have you seen Jace? I think something might be wrong-," He stopped short when he saw the dog. He looked at me as if to ask. I nodded holding back a laugh from the expression on his face. He angrily let out a string of very creative swear words. Most were cursing Jace's stupidity.

"Why didn't you stop him from drinking it?" Alec whirled around to face me.

I held up my hands in defense, "I was in the bathroom." Alec just sighed and rubbed his temples,

"Okay, we better get back to the Institute. I'll tell Magnus we're leaving." He quickly ran off to find his boyfriend.

Izzy looked down at Jace, "You know I always sort of imagined Jace as a German Sheppard."

Simon grinned, "Really? I always imagined him as a Chihuahua, with a little pink jeweled collar." Jace growled and let out a bark at Simon.

Simon seemed to be enjoying his power over Jace, "Yeah Jace, not so funny is it." It was apparently still a sore spot for Simon when he turned into a rat. Jace didn't find it very amusing though; he lunged at Simon and bit him on the arm rather hard. Simon let out a small had sunk his canine teeth deeply into Simon's arm. Simon's vampire healing quickly healed the wound, but Simon had still felt the burning sting of Jace's bite.

"Jace!" I reprimanded him, and he let go.

Just then Alec came back with his breath a little too heavy and his hair slightly ruffled. "Come on, lets get out of here." The three Shadowhunters, the vampire, and the golden retriever quickly shuffled out heading home.

Magnus grinned and leaned back in his chair, satisfied, after the party. No one would figure out he switched the glasses on purpose.


End file.
